Ed Edd N Eddy: The Returning Of The Gourd
by elink8269
Summary: The Eds have been kidnapped. And it's up to the others to save them
1. Chapter 1

It was a the last day at peach creek junior high. Everyone was walking out of the school, ready for the summer, talking to each other about what they were planning on do do over a great long break. Ed and Eddy were the last ones to come out through the  
/doors, waiting for a sad and depressed Double D, slowly walking through the hallways of empty lockers to tag along with them. "Hurry up sockhead we don't have all day!" Eddy yelled through the hallway to the school front door. When Double D finally  
/made it to the front were his 2 closest friends were standing. Later on while walking down the circle shaped cul-de-sac sidewalk. "Why did school feel so short!" Double D shouted to the sky, still feeling so sad that school finally ended for the  
/year

/(he was always like this on the last day of school) "cam it Double D" Eddy explained, "we have a whole summer waiting upon us, you really wanna waist your whole time like this?" "Geez" Eddy walked away until he got into his house. Ed stared at his  
/distraught friend. As Ed was trying to reason with his similarly named friend until Sarah shouted across the yard of his house. "Ed" jimmy can't find hi Dolly's, get over here before I tell mom!". Ed looked towards his house, then to Double D. "Uhh,  
/I better go Double D, sorry for letting you down" as he spoke running towards to his backyard to help his angry and impatient sister. Double D then got to his house and shut the door. Sitting on the beadside, Eddward got a flashback of what the other  
/Eds have done a month ago. He remember making a big mistake with the the other 2 Eds. They did another scam. even though they were friends to the other kids. This scam was even worse. So bad that it angered the kids just found out they shouldn't  
/have

/been friends a long time ago. Everyone of them walked away and finally gave up with them. Even though Nazz and Rolf and Jonny (well, who wasn't in school or seen in a long time) didn't hate the Eds too much. Double D decided to think about some funny  
/times he had with his 2 friends. Like the time were Ed put 2 pencils up his nose and acted like a walrus and distracted the whole class until it got to the time were Eddy was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Double D was laughing like crazy  
/after

/thinking about those great memories he had at peach creek. Just then he heard something hit his window. The sock wearing kid approached to the window and saw the other 2 Eds. "Yo sockhead" Eddy shouted. "We have enough for jawbreakers, let's go get  
/some" Eddward then smiled to his old friends, got dressed and went downstairs. And outside to meet his 2 eager friends and go to the candy store. Just at the side of the candy store, Rolf and Kevin (with jawbreakers in their mouths) were standing  
/by just talking with each other. Just then, Rolf noticed the Ed boys walk into the doors of the candy store. Something weird was happening in Rolf's mind. He felt...kinda bad for mistreating the Eds. Even though he hated it when he got ripped off.  
/Just then, Kevin spoke to Rolf "you feelin alright?" Rolf stared back at Kevin "uhh...yes Kevin I Uhhh yes I am fine" he spoke with nervously. "Ok?" Kevin said confused. "Let's go Rolf, before those dorks come back". Kevin walked on the sidewalk  
/and

/back to the Cul-de-sac. Rolf didn't follow stared at his feet with an expiration of a what should hedo face. Staring at the Ed boys through the glass doors of the candy store. Deep down inside of Rolf, he felt kind of bad after

they got into a fight in school

which

/caused them to stop being friends. But somehow deep inside, Rolf wanted to reunite with the 3 boys. He took a breath and walked into the candy store. Eddy turned towards Rolf just entering through the glass doors. "Sup stretch" Eddy spoke" Double  
/D noticed Rolf as well. "Uhh Rolf your sweating, what's wrong?" Double D asked the sweating European. "Well...I was just..." Rolf stared at the ground for approximately 3 seconds then looked up at the Ed boys. "I'm sorry" he finally said. Double  
/D

/smiled with glee. Eddy was confused and wasn't really expecting an apologie. Double D said with a happy voice "Oh thank you Rolf"Ed then shouted "oh my goodness are we friends again?!" "Oh why not" said Rolf. Ed ran up and hugged

double D soon followed after. Eddy said nothingwith a smile, he was happy that he had another friend. he walked up and joined the moment. Approximately four minutes of having a breakthrough, The four walked out of the candy store and were on

their way home. Not too long ago, the Ed's and Rolf were on their way back to the cul-de-sac.


	2. Chapter 2 not alone

Just when they were about to cross the road, Rolf spoke to his new friends. "Ed boys" he spoke like he was gonna ask a question with the Ed's (but not like they did something wrong) "would you fellow Ed boys like to come over to the home of Rolf andmaybe  
/do something over there?" The intelligent Ed spoke back "sounds nice" then turned to the Ed's "what about you guys?" Eddy was about to say his answer, Until he saw the green light flashing Ed pointed up to the sign and shouted in his quirkyvoice  
/"GREEN LIGHT!" As the 4 kids all got to the other side of the road, Rolf then heard something. It sounded like someone was calling for help. "Hold on Ed boys" as he walked towards where the sound was coming from. Double D wasn't thinkingif this  
/was safe for Rolf to go behind the bushes. Just a couple inches away, Rolf then noticed something with a black hoodie staring at him. Rolf was a little confused and backed away slowly as the hooded thing was walking up to him. As the strange hooded  
/thing got close enough,it then pushed Rolf to the ground. Rolf was about to fight back until he heard the 3 Ed's screaming g in terror. "ED BOYS!" Rolf shouted running up to where they were. As Rolf stopped, he put his hand out his month in

shock. A silhouette of what

looked a lot like eddy a older brother shoved the Ed's into some van. Rolf was horrified, he didn't know if he could fight back. His brother was a lot stronger than him, he was a lot stronger then anybody. As the door slammed shut and locked.

2 girls what must have been 2 of the Kanker sisters, May and Marie jumped into the back seat of the van. Rolf turned around and noticed the hooded person was the 3rd one, Lee. She pushed Rolf out of the way and got into the back seat with the

other girls. Rolf bought up is courage to stop those horrible enemies, but it was too late. The van took off followed by constant maniacal laughing. And on the very top of the van was someone who looked like Jonny. With a rotten Gourd on his head

/and holding something that looked so familiar. A plank of wood? Before it was about to take off, Rolf chased after the van with a bunch of horrible people and an noticed. He then saw the mystirious thing open some roof like door and jumped in.

/Rolf was paying too much attention to chasing and trying to grab the trunk. Until the van turned left to Some building as the garage door goes down and completely. Rolf had some news. Instead of trying to get in there, He went back to The Cul-de-sac  
/to tell everybody. Later back at the cul-de-sac, Nazz and Kevin were waiting at Rolf's house waiting for Rolf. "Where's Rolf?" Nazz asked Kevin. "I saw him last at the candy store, why didn't he follow me" Kevin was confused. Nazz was hosting

a party at her house and she wanted to invite everyone. And the Eds. Even she felt bad and wanted to be friends with the 3 kids who use to scam a lot. Just then Kevin saw Rolf was running from the distance. When he finally made it, Rolf was out

/of breath. "Ke...Kevin Rolf has news" Rolf said to Kevin between panting like he was running from something. "What's wrong Rolf?" Nazz said confused. Rolf then told his friends like it was serious. "The Ed boys...they were kidnapped" Nazz thengasped  
"WHAT" Kevin didn't seem to care. Ever since that incident in school, Kevin then hated the Eds even more then after years. "We need to help them Kevin" Nazz said to Kevin. Kevin then walked away and shouted to his friends "your on yourown" Rolf  
then put his hand on his face. "Rolf...who kidnapped then?" Nazz spoke to the horrified European. "Well...I noticed the Kanker sisters, Eddy's brother and what looked like Jonny boy and plank wearing some...gourd on his head" Nazz'sjaw hung  
low in shock. "Eddy's brother?" Rolf was about to answer, until Sarah and jimmy were taking a walk until seeing Rolf and Nazz talking about something. Rolf then noticed the 2 youngest kids in the Cul-de-sac. Sarah didn't say anythinglike she  
didn't care and turned around taking jimmy's hand behind. Rolf put his hand on his forehead and groaned "ugh why" Nazz then told Rolf. "Can I help? It's really dangerous to go alone"Rolf told back "no...Rolf is strong enough to go alone"and  
walked into his house without Nazz trying to say her sentence. Nazz then rolled her eyes and went up to the front door and spoke loudly "I'm going with you, it's too dangorous to go all by yourelf". Then she went back to her house. Meanwhile, Rolf  
was getting took a shovel, his urban ranger uniform, his pet pig, his pet goat because Victor mitebe useful for fighting andbashing things open, and most importantly, his strength. He went outside and thought to himself"don't  
worry Ed boys, Rolf is coming"with Willfred and Victor tagging along. He thought that this will be even more dangerous the climbing up a mountain or running away from wolveslike what he use to do ever since he was a child. He, and his  
animals, went on his way.


End file.
